Forever Yours
by Helena Bellatrix
Summary: another Dahlia feels bad helps Cara escape cuteness some depressingness living happily ever after


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As Dahlia walked through the halls, she felt strangely vulnerable, as if anyone who saw her would know what she was doing. Every time someone walked by her, she felt her heart beat a little faster. She knew it was ridiculous, that no one could just look at her and know what she was planning, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

When she reached the room where Cara was kept, she looked around before quickly slipping inside. She helped Cara down from her chains, and supported her as they walked to the door. Dahlia led Cara through the smaller, less-used halls. They reached the exit without seeing anyone, and went outside into the cool night.

"What about Zedd?" Cara asked weakly, her head on Dahlia's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he's safe," Dahlia said.

Cara decided to listen to Dahlia and not worry. She let Dahlia lead her through the woods until they came to a clearing. Dahlia sat Cara down on a log, and went to a large fallen tree on the other side of the clearing. She reached over and pulled up some blankets and a bundle of clothing she had stashed there the previous day. She brought the dress to Cara and helped her change into it, being careful not to hurt her.

Dahlia unfolded the blankets and lay them down on the ground. She helped Cara off the log, and the two of them sat down, Dahlia leaning against the log and Cara leaning against Dahlia. Dahlia wrapped her arms around Cara and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Cara smiled and rested her head on Dahlia's shoulder, closing her eyes. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

Cara awoke the next morning still in Dahlia's arms. She looked up and saw Dahlia, already awake, looking down at her. Dahlia leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Cara's.

"How are you feeling?" Dahlia asked, stroking Cara's cheek.

"Sore," Cara admitted, "but I'll live."

Dahlia kissed Cara once again, putter her arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Cara sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Dahlia's lips against hers. Dahlia deepened the kiss, holding Cara even more tightly. Cara gasped as a sudden pain shot through her body.

"Are you alright?" Dahlia asked, pulling away and giving Cara a concerned look.

"I'm fine," Cara said, sitting up and rubbing her sore ribs.

Dahlia sat up, putting one arm around Cara and brushing a wisp of hair out of her eyes with the other. "You should get some more rest," She said gently.

"I'm not tired," Cara said, placing a light kiss on Dahlia's nose and smiling flirtatiously at her.

"Some food then?" Dahlia asked.

"Not hungry," Cara said with the same smile.

"What do you want then?" Dahlia asked.

Cara leaned forward and kissed Dahlia sweetly on the lips, then whispered in her ear, "You."

Dahlia smiled in amusement. Typical Cara, she thought. She always wanted what she wanted when she wanted it, and nothing could change her mind.

Cara put her arms around Dahlia's neck and smiled coyly at her. Dahlia took Cara in her arms once again and kissed her tenderly. After some time, Dahlia deepened the kiss, and Cara responded eagerly. Cara's hands went up to tangle in Dahlia's hair, which she had taken out of the usual braid the night before. Dahlia slowly began to lay Cara back down, and Cara gasped as Dahlia's lips moved to her throat. Dahlia moved back up to look Cara in the eye.

"I love you," she whispered. She then kissed Cara's lips again, more passionately this time, and Cara let out a small whimper as Dahlia's hand began to move up Cara's thigh.

Without warning, Dahlia was pulled off of Cara, who moaned slightly in frustration at the loss of contact, before she realized what was happening.

Richard, Zedd and Kahlan were standing a few feet away. Kahlan was holding Dahlia by the throat. Cara felt her blood run cold

"No!" Cara yelled. But it was too late. She say Dahlia fall to the ground.

"Command me, mistress," Dahlia said, her voice thick with tears.

"Dahlia…" Cara whispered, her voice full of pain.

Kahlan ignored Dahlia, walking over to Cara, who sat rigidly on the ground, staring in shock. "Cara?" Kahlan said cautiously, helping her up and hugging her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," Cara said, a single tear running down her cheek. Before Kahlan had a chance to answer, Cara took one of her knives and slipped it into the Confessor's side. Kahlan cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, dead.

Richard ran over to Kahlan. "Cara," he said, "what…?" But he didn't have to finish the question. As Cara ran over to Dahlia and knelt down in front of her, Richard understood. A Confessor's magic was fatal to a Mord'sith. The only way to save Dahlia's life had been to kill Kahlan, so she would be released from confession.

"Dahlia?" Cara asked tentatively.

"Cara," Dahlia said, a bit breathlessly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dahlia answered. "But you should give her the breath of life before it's too late," she said, nodding toward Kahlan.

"She's got plenty of time," Cara said, but nonetheless doing as Dahlia suggested. She waited until Kahlan began to breathe again and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said again. "But I had to…"

Kahlan looked a little confused. "Why?" she asked.

"I couldn't let Dahlia die," she answered. "I love her."

Dahlia smiled at hearing this. She walked over to Cara and slipped her arms around the shorter woman's waist. "I love you too," she said, then kissed Cara on the cheek. Cara smiled and kissed Dahlia's lips before she could pull away too far.

The other's exchanged amused smiles, and Kahlan giggled slightly at this display of affection from the usually frosty Mord'sith. Cara pulled away from Dahlia slightly and glared at Kahlan.

"What?" she asked sullenly.

"Nothing, nothing," Kahlan said, still smiling.

"If you say so," Cara said, still glaring icily at her friend. She turned back to Dahlia. "You're not going to leave, are you?"

"No, I'd like to stay with you," Dahlia said. "If it's okay with all of you," she added, looking toward Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd.

"I certainly see no reason why you shouldn't join us," Zedd said.

Richard and Kahlan exchanged a glance, then Richard spoke. "We would be honoured to have you join us."

Cara and Dahlia exchanged happy smiles, and Dahlia kissed Cara once again. Cara didn't stop smiling all day, much to the amusement of her friends. That night, Cara slept wrapped in Dahlia's arms once again. She awoke only once during the night, and quickly fell asleep again, wishing that that night could last forever.


End file.
